Multiverse
The ''Multiverse ''is the realm of the DC Universe and its Fanon. It consists of multiple versions of the same universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. The Multiverse consists of concentric spheres, contained and separated from each other and the by walls. Its core sphere is the Orrery of Worlds, contained by the Speed Force wall. Next is the Sphere of Gods, separated by Limbo from the Monitor Sphere, which is finally contained by the Source Wall. Outside of it is the The Overvoid or The Source. The outer spheres and walls and beyond Beyond the limits of the speed of light, known as the speed force wall, there are only singular versions of each entity. From these outside layers, beings can intereact and influence each version of the universe. The Overvoid :Main story: The Overvoid The Source Wall :Main story: The Source Wall The limit of existence, beyond lies the Source and the Unknowable. The Overvoid is shown in the map to exist outside it as well. The Monitor Sphere :Main story: The Monitor Sphere The realm of the Monitor race who preserve and study the universe. Nix Limbo Limbo is the furthest place of the Multiverse, where matter and memory break down, the place where forgotten beings go. The Sphere of Gods :Main story: The Sphere of Gods Within it, the realms of old and new gods, demons and even dreams exist. Beings in this sphere are mostly embodiments of concepts, ideas, dreams, archetypes, bodyless souls and even parts of life. * Heaven: The Silver City, the world of the Voice, home of the Spectre, Zauriel and the Guardian Angel hosts of the Pax Dei: the Bull Host, the Eagle Host, the Lion Host and the Host of Adam. * Hell: The realm of Sheol, Jigoku, and the Burning Iron Palace. It is home of Neron, Belial, Trigon, Azazel, Abnegazar, Rath, Ghast, the Demon Etrigan along with many other djinns, fallen angels and tortured soulds and other haters of humanity. * [[Fourth World|'Fourth World']]: A space-like, technologically advanced realm populated by the New Gods, beings that evolved into gods due to their proximity to the Source. * Skyland: Home of the Shining Ones, the old Gods of Thunder and Lightning,Love and War and Death. Here is Asgard, Olympus, and the Throne of Zeus; Pantheons of Celts, Mayans, the Divine Bureaucracies of China, and the Gods of Oceania, Mesopotamia and Egypt, the Loa and the Elohim are all guarded here, each with a peak of its own. * Underworld: The realm of Hades, a gloomy realm where all the lost souls end up living. The Speed Force Wall :Main story: Speed Force Also known as the Speed of Light and is the limit to matter. Within it is the Orrery of Worlds and certain worlds exist in it (such as Krakkl's world). Wonderworld The Worldsquarters of the long lost theocracy, a team pf primal superheroes. It orbits creation itself. KWYZZ :Main story: KWYZZ ? :Main story: ? The Orrery of Worlds This is the realm where the universes exist in the same space, vibrating at different frequencies, within the Bleed. In the center of it are the Rock of Eternity and the''House of Heroes''. The infinite Earths * Earth-Prime: Our reality, but with a Superboy in it, (for some reason). As it was during the silver age, this place mostly serve to provide the writer's point of view. When they narrate, they do it from here and sometimes they get visits from their creations. * Earth-1: Home of the classic silver age characters of DC Comics, ''in addition to those of [[Charlton Comics|''Charlton Comics]] and Milestone Media, as well as the post-''Crisis characters. This place is the core universe of the DC Fanon, set in contemporary times. * 'Earth-2: In its original 1940s setting, this is the home of the original characters of ''National Periodical Publications'', ''along with characters from [[Fawcett Comics|''Fawcett Comics]] and ''Quality Comics''. This is the DC universe as if the characters had kept their original enviroinment. In the future, Black Canary II, Power Girl and Huntress travel to Earth-1's past. * '''Earth-3: A world populated by moral opposites of the characters of Earth-1. * Earth-5: Homeworld of the Fawcett Comics characters. Also called Earth-S. * Earth-8: Homeworld of the Champions of Angor. * Earth-9: The Amalgam universe. * Earth-50: Home of the Wildstorm ''characters. * 'Earth-96: Kingdom Come. * '''Earth-16: The fanon canon realm of Young Justice. * -1-Htrae: Product of an experiment by Pariah, this deformed universe also known as Bizarro World, features a smaller, cubic version of Earth called Htrae, which became populated by bizarro people. * Earth-α: The fanon canon realm of ''Batman: The Animated Series'', Justice League Unilimited, and ''Batman Beyond''. * Earth-β: A world in which the Gray Ghost is a real superhero. * Earth-γ: Home World of the Justice Lords. * [[Earth-δ|'Earth-δ']]: The alternative universe described in the Brave New World episode of Superman: The Animated Series. * Earth-A: A universe populated by evil versions of the Justice League of America. * Earth-B: Also known as "Earth-Bwah-Ha-Ha", it's the realm of the Giffen-DeMatteis canon. * Earth-C: Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew''.'' * Earth-C-: Anthropomorphic Earth-1. * Earth-D: A more ethnically diverse version of Earth-1, home of the Justice Alliance of America. * Earth-E: The homeworld of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. * Earth-G: The reality of the Gotham TV series. * Earth-K: The Burton canon. * Earth-K-''': The Schumacher canon, losely based on Burton's. * '''Earth-L: The Wonder Woman canon. * Earth-L-''' The canon of the first season of Wonder Woman ''(set in the 1940s). * 'Earth-M: The Millerverse canon. * Earth-N: The New Frontier ''canon. * '''Earth-R': The Superman universe created by Richard Donner and Mario Puzzo. * Earth-T: ABC Universe, including Tom Strong, Promethea and Top 10 * Earth-W: The world where the fanon canon events of the Watchmen happened in 1986. The Rock of Eternity :Main story: The Rock of Eternity The House of Heroes :Main story: The House of Heroes